Mafia III-4: The Four Tribes/Roles
The Host Hooded Figure x1 - Played by iBrow, this figure conducts the lynchings and seems to hold a mysterious sway over the Village as the Four Tribes battle each other. (Secret Role) The Cult of Hapori Dume Cult Leader x1 - A Matoran with a shadowy past; the Cult Leader decides each night which of his Cultists he will send, and he also decides the target to convert. Converted targets are considered as Cultists immediately, in addition to their previous role. Cult Investigator x1 - A Toa hired by the Cult Leader to verify the identities of everyone in the village, the Cult Investigator is also promoted to Cult Leader if the current Cult Leader dies. Cultists x3 - Three Matoran already converted by the Cult Leader. They are the grunts. The Dark Hunters The Shadowed One x1 - The ancient beyond reckoning leader of the Dark Hunters has been resurrected and is on the warpath; he decides which Hunter to send each night, and who to kill. If lynched, The Shadowed One can kill an additional player. If The Shadowed One is converted to the Cult, the Hunters will be considered an extension of the Cult until The Shadowed One is killed. Ancient x1 - This title is honorary; the real Ancient is long since dead. This player can ivnestigate the role of one other player each night, and will take control of the Hunters if The Shadowed One is killed. Zaktan x1 - Due to his unique nature, Zaktan cannot be killed at night. Hunters x2 - Two regular Hunters brought to the Village by The Shadowed One. The Order of Mata-Nui Toa Helryx x1 - The leader of the Order, Helryx can investigate another player each night, and is immune from the lynching. If Helryx is converted by the Cult, the rest of the Order except for the Pyro is considered an extension of the Cult. Helryx also decides which Order Agent (including the Pyro) to send each night, and decides who they will kill. The Pyro x1 - An insane Toa of Fire hired by Helryx; this Toa can kill one target each night independently, and takes on the abilities of Helryx if Helryx is killed. Vezon x1 - Starting with Night 2, Vezon must fuse the abilities of one dead player to a living player outside the Order each night. Order Agents x2 - Two agents brought along by Helryx to kill people. The Village Descendants Turaga x1 - This Turaga is ruthless, and is able to create one of three inventions to give to another player each night. His votes also count twice at the lynching. Detective x1 - This Matoran is able to investigate one other player each night to discover their identity. He cannot be converted by the Cultists while the Cult Leader is active. Medic x1 - A Ko-Matoran with medicinal training; he can protect one other player each night from either the Cult or death, but not both. Spy x1 - The Spy can cloak once every two nights to avoid being targeted by any other role - however, votes against him count for two at the lynching. Mysterious Figure x1 - This Matoran doesn't appear to have any special abilities, but he does seem to turn up everywhere somehow. Turaga Inventions Disk Launcher - Can be used once to kill one other player. Mask of Healing - Can be used once to protect yourself from death or conversion. Magnifying Glass - Can be used once to investigate one other player and discover their role. Category:Mafia III-4: The Four Tribes Category:Roles